Looking at the figures of the population of pet dog in the modern cities and countries, one could be sure that urgency is needed to solve a problem for all dog owners. During their dog's walks, almost all of them still have to squad down using old newspaper to collect or pick up their pets' feces. Up to now, there is no other better way.
Many devices had been invented but none was widely used or accepted and well known in this field. The reason is very simple. The existing devices are either too complicated, clumsy or uncomfortable to use.
There is a need to provide a dog feces collecting device can be (i) short in length, but could be extended, (ii) handy and convenient to work with, (iii) small, light and portable, (iv) easy to operate, and (v) economical.
The above description of the background is provided to aid in understanding a dog feces collecting device, but is not admitted to describe or constitute pertinent prior art to the dog feces collecting device disclosed in the present application.